A wheel washing apparatus described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,025,780 comprises four washing brushes capable of being driven in rotation about different brush axes for cleaning the side face of the wheel to be cleaned. One of the washing brushes whose brush axis is capable of being brought into coincidence with the wheel axis of the wheel can contact the wheel in a centred position for cleaning. The remaining three washing brushes surround the first-mentioned washing brush in a circumferential direction of the brush axis thereof and can each clean the wheel in an off-centred position.
An object underlying the present invention is to provide a generic wheel washing apparatus which allows a better cleaning result to be achieved.